


Mother

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Poetry, shitty parents, tw self harm, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Mother

There aren't enough  
Words in the English language  
To express my utter  
Hatred for you

Tricking me, lying to me, decieving me  
Pressuring me, yelling at me  
Putting me down  
Make me feel like nothing

You're the reason I want to  
Slit my wrists or  
Swallow those pills or  
Lose myself, getting high off self harm  
Giving me anxiety attacks, triggering me and my depression  
Constantly telling and making me do  
Things I don't want to  
What kind of parent are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
